Hija del agua
by DragonJuvia15
Summary: [Gruvia] Hace mucho tiempo vivía un hombre con su hermana, la chica desaparece y cuando regresa no es la misma puede que sea otra persona que ama a Gray
1. Chapter 1

El sol aún se estaba asomado perezoso por las irregulares montañas en un lugar hermoso. Era un pequeño pueblo campesino rodeado por hermosas veredas y un paisaje tan bello que no se le compara a los lugares polucionados en los que se vive en la actualidad. La gente era amable y aunque las casas eran modestas, en la colina existía una casa que no tenía comparación a las más elegantes mansiones. Sus dueños eran dos jóvenes que habían heredado todo después de que sus padres fallecieran en un terrible accidente. Un chico guapo de cabello negro, ojos grises y un cuerpo que hacía temblar a las chicas era el hijo menor de la familia con solo 17 años, era estudiado sabía hablar más de 5 idiomas y era tan hábil con los negocios que era comparado con su padre constantemente. Su pequeña hermana que en realidad era mayor que él tenía un carácter fuerte, era un poco ensimismada, no hablaba mucho con las personas y tenía la costumbre de salir en la tarde a leer en un pequeño lago que limitaba con una casa vecina la cual se encontraba abandonada hace 17 años. Le encantaba perderse en el mundo que esos libros le ofrecían, devoraba uno tras otro los libros que encontraba y le regalaban pero los que más amaba eran los de mitología. Los chicos eran queridos por las personas debido a que tenían un corazón noble y aunque Ice la chica no demostraba sus sentimientos ayudaba a los que lo necesitaban y nunca dejaba desamparado a nadie.

-Ice ¿ya pensaste que quieres estudiar cuando termines la educación básica que te dan tus tutores? - le pregunto su hermano llamado Gray Fullbaster.

-No lo sé Gray, eso no me interesa en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué dices tonta? Si estudias podrás ayudarme con los negocios.

-Eso no me gusta Gray, prefiero leer todo el tiempo.

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Ice?

-Nada hermanito me voy !gracias por la comida! Se alejó con un libro saliendo por la ventana del enorme comedor mientras Gray estaba un poco molesto con ella.

-Al menos es sincera - dijo una hermosa mujer que los había cuidado desde niños, su nombre era Virgo.

-Si es verdad, qué más da ella puede hacer lo que quiera con su vida...me voy Virgo voy a pasar por los cultivos.

Aunque Gray tenía muchísimos empleados le gustaba supervisar y ayudar una que otra vez con el arduo trabajo.

-Lo estaré esperando joven con una deliciosa comida.

-Ok Virgo, adiós!

La luna estaba en todo su esplendor cuando el chico llego a la casa. Estaba cansado y con un hambre feroz.

-Virgo ya llegue!

-¡Joven Gray que bueno que llegó, la señorita Ice no aparece! Ya unos trabajadores la buscaron por toda la casa y sus alrededores, por los cultivos, la casa abandonada, hasta donde se encuentran los animales pero ella no está.

-¿Segura que buscaron bien Virgo?

-Si Gray es muy tarde la señorita nunca había llegado a estas horas.

-¿En el lago? Ella lee ahí.

-¿Cree que pudo haber caído y ahogarse en el lago?

-Claro que no Virgo, no digas esas cosas!

-Gray ¿Que paso con Ice? - preguntó un chico de ojos verdes acompañado de una rubia que acababan de llegar.

-¿Qué hacen acá Natsu, Lucy?

-Vinimos a ayudar a buscar a Ice, Virgo nos contó todo.

-Virgo! -La vio con su mirada acusadora.

-No le eches la culpa a Virgo mejor salgamos a buscar a Ice.

-juro que la voy a castigar a Ice!

Gray organizó a los trabajadores y buscaron durante toda la noche pero no había rastro de Ice, era imposible buscar en el lago a esas horas pero en la parte panda no se encontraba, todos estaban sumamente preocupados así que la siguieron buscando hasta la madrugada.

-Puede que haya llegado a la casa - Dijo una chica de ojos chocolates.

-Si Gray volvamos, puede que ya esté en la casa y sea un mal sueño - Dijo Natsu. Gray accedió después de mucho rogar por parte de sus amigos estaba candado y tenía hambre pero no iba a descansar hasta encontrar a su hermana. Se dispusieron a caminar hacia su casa y al llegar Virgo les dijo que la chica no había llegado. El joven estaba demasiado asustado aunque siempre habían vivido en un lugar muy seguro le daba terror pensar lo que había pasado con su hermana. Se escuchó un golpe en la puerta, todos se apresuraron a abrir. Era Ice aunque nadie se dio cuenta de que llevaba puestas unas ropas diferentes con las que salió la tarde anterior, ojos más oscuros y su cabello ligeramente más largó, Gray no dudo en abrazarla.

-¿Dónde te habías metido Ice? nos tenías preocupados.

-Ice lo siente Gray-sama pero se quedó dormida y no se dio cuenta.

-¿Qué te hicieron por que hablas así?

La chica miro sonrojada el piso, no sabía que decir y además de esto era observada por el chico de cabellos rosados. Alzó su mirada y vio la mirada inquisidora de Natsu, el sospechaba, no, estaba completamente seguro, esa chica no era Ice, pero lucía igual que ella. La supuesta Ice le rogó con la mirada a guardar su secreto, con esa tierna mirada le demostró que no quería hacerle daño a Gray, pero el chico se sentía confundido no quería desenmascararla, tal vez ella era la única que sabía que había pasado con Ice y si la trataba mal puede que nunca supieran del paradero de su amiga de la infancia.

-No importa nunca me habías tratado con respeto Ice vamos a comer - Dijo con una sonrisa el chico.

Comieron hasta saciarse hablando de cosas triviales pero cuando Gray dejó por fin sola a Ice, Natsu la agarró de la manga y la llevo a una habitación donde nadie los podía escuchar.

-¿Dónde esa Ice? -Le preguntó un poco exaltado el chico.

-Ella está bien, no le pregunte donde esta porque no se lo puedo decir Hijo del Dragón de fuego.

Se exaltó de sobremanera

-¿Cómo supiste eso?

-Su cabello Natsu-san. No se preocupe no le dirá a nadie pero por favor no le diga a Gray-sama lo que sabe.

-¡Me juras que ella está bien!

-Se lo juró Natsu-san por la vida de Juvia.

-Así que esa es tu identidad, hija del agua.

-Juvia no es hija del agua ella solo...

-Ice, Natsu ¿están ahí?

-Si acá estamos Ice me estaba mostrando un libro. Ya salimos.

-Niña si me enteró que le hiciste daño a alguno de ellos no respondo!

-No se preocupe, puede que nuestros poderes sean opuestos pero tal vez le puedo ganar dragón. Además nunca le haría daño a él.

Desde ese momento Ice cambio totalmente su forma de ser se había vuelto tan cercana a su hermano que él disfrutaba de su presencia, sonreía y siempre lo acompañaba a donde fuera, amaban las noches de luna llena porque podían hablar toda la noche viendo millones de estrellas que brillaban para ellos.

-¿Gray-sama alguna vez se ha enamorado?-le pregunto tímida Ice.

El chico se sonrojó.

-No Ice nunca he encontrado una persona a la cual ame sinceramente.

-Entonces ¿Ahora no está enamorado de nadie?

En su mente solo se oyó la voz de la chica, ¿estaba enamorado de ella? Claro que no, no era posible ella era su hermana! Pero esa nueva actitud le encantaba, su manera infantil de hablar y la atención que le dirigía la amaba. No, no es posible se repetía una y otra vez. Confundido y sin responderle a Ice salió corriendo hacia la casa. Ice también fue a su casa se encerró en su habitación y no había salido.

-Gray la comida está servida, ¿Le podrías avisar a tu hermana?

-Que molesta ya voy Virgo. El chico se apresuró a golpear en la puerta de Ice.

-Ice, Ice es hora de la comida - lo dijo tan bajito que la chica no pudo escucharlo.

-¡Voy a entrar! - Cuando asomó su cabeza vio que ella no estaba en la habitación tenía que estar en el baño. Se preocupó cuando la escucho llorar.

-Juvia no puede seguir con esta farsa

-¿Quien es Juvia? -pensó el chico.

-Ella ya no puede mentirle a Gray-sama.

El chico confundido y curioso miro por la pequeña ranura que había dejado la puerta levemente abierta, lo que vio lo dejo paralizado! Estaba viendo a su hermana llorando recostada de manos en el lavamanos de mármol pero en el reflejo del espejo una chica de cabello azul que le llegaba a la cintura, piel blanca y una hermosa mirada lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Juvia no puede fingir más

Su mente de puso en blanco ¿Qué podía hacer?


	2. Lo que soy en realidad

Sus pensamientos eran un mar de confusiones, en su mente pasaban millones de preguntas sin respuesta cómo ¿Es una bruja? ¿Que hizo con mi hermana? ¿Está llorando en realidad? Estaba nervioso, le habían contado sobre las brujas y criaturas mitológicas pero jamás había visto una cara a cara. Después de una lucha consigo mismo se llenó de valor y la encaro.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué hiciste con mi hermana?

La joven se sorprendió y su semblante de tristeza cambió a desesperación.

-Ice...ice….

La chica solo titubeaba lo que hizo que Gray se desesperara y la tomara de los hombros.

-Si no respondes bruja te voy a matar!

-No es bruja.

-Ahh no eres bruja... Entonces eres una ninfa del bosque- dijo sarcástico.

La chica continuo llorando había sido descubierta y tenía que contar lo que había pasado o si no Gray la iba a matar.

¿Cómo se mata a una bruja?, no tengo ni la más remota idea! Pensaba el chico de ojos grises.

-! Dime donde esta ice!

-Ella está bien, pero Juvia le prometió que no le contaría a nadie de su paradero.

-¿Entonces planeabas engañarme hasta que muriera?

-Claro que no, pero Juvia no encontraba el momento.

-No uses su cara no soporto verte así bruja

-Pero...

La joven giro el grifo y puso su manos para recoger agua, acerco su rostro al lavado y mojo su cara, en ese momento Ice desapareció dejando tras ella a una mujer tan hermosa como una diosa, su cabello azul claro le llegaba a su cintura con una perfecta piel blanca, un cuerpo esbelto y voluptuoso, sus ojos del color del océano y sus manos tan delicadas como una pluma que Gray no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¿Cómo sé que eres tu realmente?

-Este es el verdadero aspecto de Juvia se lo jura.

-Ahora entiendo porque hablabas en tercera persona y eras noble conmigo, querías ganar mi confianza para luego arruinarme o peor para matarme.

-No es eso Juvia solo quería que usted no sufriera por la partida de su hermana.

-Eres una bruja y me estabas hechizando para que me fijara en ti ¿No es así?

-No! Juvia no tiene esos poderes, la verdad Juvia no tiene poderes ella es una humana común.

-No entiendo, explícame porque no te creo una sola palabra.

-Antes de que Juvia naciera su padre murió dejando sola a su madre Mariand, con su muerte la dejó en la ruina y solo con una pequeña casa para vivir, cuando Juvia nació se dieron cuenta de que no estaba bien, se encontraba enferma y la niña sufría de una enfermedad terminal y no iba a vivir más de una semana, no había cura para su pequeña y las esperanzas se esfumaban con cada día que pasaba. La mujer desesperada le rogó al rey Dragón desde el lago que salvará a Juvia y la sumergió levemente en el agua. El rey dragón admirado por la fe y el amor de la mortal le dio vida a su hija cambiando su color de cabello de castaño a azul marino. La mujer que sufría la misma enfermedad que Juvia encomendó a la pequeña al rey Dragón y días después murió. El dragón del agua no podía hacerse cargo de la niña y no quería que viviera en el agua así que la encomendó a unas sirenas que por el tiempo que cuidaron de ella se pudieron convertir en humanas.

-jajajajaja eres tan graciosa! ¿Vivías al lado de nuestra casa con sirenas y nunca te vimos?

-El padre de Juvia le prohibió que se dejara ver por los humanos debido a que si descubrían su color de cabello pensarían que era una bruja y la quemarían.

-Cuéntame que paso con mi hermana porque él que te va a quemar soy yo.

-Juvia le prometió a Ice que no se lo contaría a nadie.

La agarró fuerte de las muñecas y bruscamente la puso contra la pared. Juvia se sonrojó por la cercanía de Gray.

-Después de que Juvia creció las sirenas dejaron de cuidarla así que su padre enviaba súbditos a ver como estaba. Esta vez el hijo verdadero del rey quería conocerla así que como era costumbre de los seres que llegaban a la casa de Juvia él emergió del lago, en ese momento Ice estaba leyendo y vio cuando Sora salió del agua, el hermano de Juvia es una persona apuesta y podía convertirse en humano todo el tiempo que quisiera, él quedo encantado por Ice así que le pidió que fuera con él al palacio del Dragón. Ice no dudo en marcharse con Sora y le dijo a Juvia que no era capaz de decírtelo y le hizo prometer no contarle a nadie en especial a ti de esto.

-Ella no sería capaz de dejarme, todo esto lo estás inventando para ocultar las cosas que le hiciste.

-Juvia no está mintiendo.

-Si no lo estás. ¿Por qué hiciste eso por mí? Pudiste haberte alejado sin contarle a nadie lo que paso esa vez.

-Juvia no soporta verlo llorar, la primera vez que lo vio estaba en ese lugar detrás de las rocas de la casa de Juvia, donde las flores son hermosas, de sus ojos caían lágrimas rebeldes y dijo que no quería seguir viviendo. Desde entonces Juvia lo ha observado es mejor cuando usted ríe. A pesar de ser tan serio hace una bella expresión al sonreír.

Gray se sorprendió nadie sabía de su lugar secreto y esa vez! claro que la recordaba, sus padres habían invertido todo el dinero que poseían en un nuevo cultivo, esté debido a la sequía murió dejándolos en la ruina, pero él no lloraba por eso, lloraba porque sus padres se echaban la culpa entre ellos y no dejaban de discutir ni un solo momento. Pero cuando fue a ese lugar el logro calmarse, en ese lugar Gray se sentía seguro le daba tranquilidad.

-Llévame con mi hermana.

-Juvia jamás ha ido al reino de su padre.

-Llévame Juvia de otra manera no te creeré.

-Está bien Gray-sama.

**Juvia desde que eran niños lo acosa! Que linda lo va a llevar al reino del agua 3**


	3. Lo que hiciste por mi

¿Ir al mundo de su padre? Era una locura, nunca había salido de los terrenos de su casa siempre tuvo miedo de los humanos, jamás había pronunciado palabra ante alguien diferente a las criaturas del mar por eso aunque le prometió eso a Ice nunca le dirigió la palabra a ella, al único que se atrevió a hablarle fue a Gray y eso que casi muere en el intento por no saber expresarse además nunca había visto a su padre siempre había un mensajero enviado por él para hablar con ella. Tantas cosas pasaban por la mente de la hermosa chica que se llenaba de temores.

Gray la tomo de la mano y la halo para que lo llevara a ver a su hermana.

-Vamos! ¿Qué esperas?

La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera, Gray observo su rostro y rápidamente se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, soltó su mano de inmediato estaba apenado.

-Gray-sama el rey puede que se moleste porque usted vaya.

-No me importa, ¿Quién se cree que es?

-¿El rey?...Juvia se rio olvidando la preocupación que sentía.

Gray se enfadó por su comentario pero al ver su expresión olvido completamente su enojo y se perdió un poco en su sonrisa.

-Gray-sama tenemos que salir de su habitación, por favor avísele a Virgo que no va a comer y que va a salir con Ice, y mire que no haya nadie en el camino para que Juvia pueda bajar.

-¿Por qué no te conviertes en Ice simplemente?

-Pero usted dijo que no le agradaba ver a Juvia con ese aspecto además Juvia no tiene más energía para poder hacerlo.

-Que molesta!

Gray siguió las indicaciones de Juvia y sin contratiempos lograron salir de las casa dirigiéndose hacia el lago.

-¿Bueno y ahora que tenemos que hacer? -Preguntó el chico un poco impaciente.

-Juvia no está segura jamás ha ido al palacio.

Así que se arrodilló en el pasto frío colocando sus manos en el agua dejando caer su cabello para lograr una reacción.

-Padre Juvia lo necesita por favor déjenos bajar a su mundo.

Del agua empezaron a salir luces que brillaban al unísono con el cabello de Juvia. Y asustando a Gray del agua salieron dos delfines.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo es posible? Delfines saliendo de un lago, me debió haber embrujado otra vez esta chica.

-Juvia el rey dijo que querías bajar ¿estás lista?

¿Un delfín acababa de hablar? Gray pensó que no se había despertador esa mañana y seguía soñando.

-¿Qué no vienes? -interrumpió sus pensamientos la chica que ya había subido en uno de los delfines

-S...sí.

Torpemente se subió en el delfín y seguido a esto apareció una burbuja alrededor de ellos. Los delfines se sumergieron y aunque estaba oscuro Gray podía observar perfectamente todo lo que les rodeaba, no supo cuantos metros bajaron era imposible pero vio animales del mar, luego entendió que ese lago tenía un camino que lo conectaba con el mar pero a diferencia de ese mar el lago tenía agua dulce era algo sorprendente.

Después de mucho tiempo habían llegado! Los rayos del sol no llegaban pero el lugar estaba iluminado. El delfín les dijo que todo era gracias al poder del rey y que ese mundo se regía por él.

-Es allí.

Gray y la misma Juvia no salían del asombro era un castillo enorme con paredes y pisos de cristal con las más exquisitas decoraciones y cuadros que mostraban los animales más raros que jamás hubieran visto.

-¿Cómo es posible respirar? - Preguntó Gray que había notado que no necesitaba oxígeno.

-El oxígeno existe acá o no es oxígeno es otro gas que cumple esa función. El rey lo está esperando sigan por acá.

Era un enorme portón de cristal pero no se podía ver el otro lado de la habitación, la puerta tenía entallado dragones de todo tipo de tamaños.

-Pasen -Se oyó una voz que estremeció el lugar y tras esto se abria el gran portón revelando una luz que los cegó por un momento.

-Mi pequeña mira que grande estas - Era un dragón enorme del color del cabello de Juvia, tan sólo una de sus garras superaba el animal más grande que existía en la tierra. La mitología relataba este tipo de criaturas pero no se acercaba ni un poco en la descripción.

Juvia se inclinó al estar en su presencia.

-No es necesario linda, levántate.

-¿Por qué están acá? ¿Quién es este hombre?

Gray sin titubear y sin rodeos se dirigió altaneramente al dragón.

-¿Donde esta Ice?

El rey se exalto al ver la actitud del joven, nadie había sido tan irrespetuoso con él.

-La mujer se casó hace dos semanas con mi hijo, sabía que era una mala idea pero no quiso escucharme.

-Tráiganla ahora!

-Gray-sama! - Juvia trataba de que Gray moderara su vocabulario.

-¿Quieres desafiarme?

-No, padre él no lo quiere desafiarlo, el solo está preocupado por su hermana.

-Gray! La chica entro corriendo a abrazar a su hermano.

Era ella ya no la podía confundirá su tono al hablar, la manera a la que se refería y la marca que tenía en su cuello si era su hermana indiscutiblemente.

-Siento todo esto, no quería que me detuvieras por eso no te dije nada.

-Ice ¿Qué te ocurre? Este hombre es un desconocido, te vas ahora mismo conmigo.

-No! Soy muy feliz acá, esto es todo lo que había soñado además ya tengo un esposo Gray.

-Idiota ¿Qué dices? - la halo del brazo y se dispuso a salir del palacio.

-Joven ¿a dónde cree que va? La mujer se queda por su voluntad y yo ordeno que se quede.

-Usted no es nadie, ella se va conmigo!

-¿Sabía usted que los que desobedecen mis órdenes mueren? Guardias captúrenlo!

Juvia puso su cabeza en el suelo arrodillada perdiendo su orgullo y dignidad completamente.

-Por favor padre no le haga nada, Juvia fue la que lo trajo acá ella es la culpable.

-Juvia! - Todos quedaron sorprendidos.

-¿Qué haces Juvia? - le dijo Gray con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿y por este hombre perdiste la mitad de tu vida?

-Por favor padre no diga nada!

-¿De que hablan? Dígamelo por favor - se escuchó un por favor de parte de Gray, entonces lo que necesitaba saber mandaba sobre su orgullo.

-Cuando Juvia tenía 8 años me pidió que salvara un cultivo que había muerto por la sequía que le pertenecía a sus vecinos, me dijo que con eso salvaría la vida de las personas que quería y admiraba en la tierra, yo le advertí que no podía intervenir debido a nuestra rivalidad con el dragón de la tierra así que a cambio prefirió dar la mitad de su vida para que esas personas no sufrieran.

La chica no pudo evitar romper en llanto, -él no lo tenía que saber padre. Fue casi inaudible esa línea.

-Ahora entiendo porque de un día a otro las plantas habían vuelto a renacer. Todos pensaron que había sido un milagro pero fuiste tú.

Gray se agachó y la levanto y mirándola fijamente a los ojos le dijo -¿Por qué lo hiciste? Yo no merecía eso.

-Juvia ya se lo dijo no soporta verlo llorar, su expresión es mejor cuando sonríe.

-Esta mujer me engaño en la tierra, ella es mía, me pertenece porque está en deuda conmigo.

-¿Que insolencias dices basura?

-Lo que dije! Juvia es mía.

Majestad los animales se han revelado, están destruyendo el reino por favor haga algo….

**Fin del tercer capítulo, no tardare en subir el siguiente… hasta la próxima los quiero bye :3**


	4. En guerra

-¿Se relevaron? Explícate - le exigió un poco alterado.

-Si su majestad, la mitad de los animales del mar se han revelado atacando a los otros. Y eso no es lo peor el Leviatán ha sido liberado y con él el Kraken que no solo nos está atacando a nosotros también a los humanos.

El Rey Dragón se alarmo! Dos monstruos reunidos eso tenía que ser obra del dragón de la tierra!

-Organiza a la armada real! Defiendan el palacio y sus habitantes, el resto me acompañara a atacar.

Todos estaban sorprendidos! Gray aún sostenía a Juvia.

-El cetro - grito el rey.

-Pero rey eso es una leyenda nadie ha podido salir de ahí.

-Lo tenemos que intentar, mi poder no es suficiente para acabar con ambos monstruos.

-Juvia hará lo que sea padre con tal de ayudarlo.

-Hija mía no quiero involucrarte en esto pero... El cetro, el cetro solo puede ser manipulado por manos humanas. Si tú lo encuentras estaríamos en deuda contigo.

-Juvia irá donde sea padre no le importa arriesgar su vida por usted, siempre estará agradecida por lo que hizo por ella.

Gray se maravillaba de la valentía de la chica. -Yo te acompaño, así verifico que no escapes, me debes una por engañarme - Dijo el chico.

¿En deuda? Nada de eso, quería protegerla, quería que al menos la mitad de la vida que le quedaba a Juvia fuera buena para ella, quería que esa sonrisa no se fuera de su lado, quería agradecerle por todo y además ella, esa bruja como la llamaba se había convertido en alguien importante en su vida en poco tiempo.

-Es una misión peligrosa, ¿Esta seguro que desea mandar a la señorita Juvia? - preguntó de nuevo el capitán que había traído la noticia al rey dragón.

-Confió plenamente en ella, Juvia nos salvara! Desde el principio vi algo en ella. Por esa razón la salve.

-De acuerdo. Jóvenes el cetro se encuentra en un laberinto donde no puede llegar la luz del rey dragón del cual nadie ha podido salir, se dice que toda clase de monstruos aun no reconocidos se encuentran cuidándolo y sólo El Salvador podrá superar todo esto, volviendo a equilibrar lo que nunca debió ser perturbado. Pueden morir o perderse para siempre dentro de él.

-No es necesario que acompañe a Juvia, Gray-sama. Ella jamás se perdonaría si algo malo llegara a pasarle a usted.

-Es gracioso lo que dices Juvia, soy un hombre fuerte esto no me asusta en lo más mínimo.

-Señorita sígame, ya prepararon los animales que los escoltaran, de nuevo le repito que no se exponga demasiado.

-No se preocupe Juvia será cuidadosa.

Y así saliendo se encontraron con algunos peces que fueron fácilmente derrotados por los que guiaban y escoltaban a los dos chicos. Gray seguía pensando en todo lo que estaba pasando, en realidad parecía un sueño pero por algún motivo no se quería alejar de Juvia fuera o no un sueño él la protegería no importa lo que pudiera pasar ahora era el turno de él por hacer algo por ella. Mientras estaba hundido en sus pensamientos se oscureció de pronto el panorama, era verdad la luz del rey dragón no llegaba y lo único que tenían para guiarse era la luz que emitía un pez.

-Esta es la entrada - replicó el pez más valiente del reino que los acompañaba. - Hasta acá podemos llegar lo lamentamos.

-Pero si ustedes se van, ¿Cómo veremos en la oscuridad? -preguntó un poco alterado el guapo chico.

-El poder del rey dragón está en ella, algo podrán hacer. Y sin más todos los peces se marcharon, dejándolos a ellos en la tenebrosa oscuridad, se podía escuchar los estruendos que provenían de la batalla que estaba teniendo el rey contra los dos monstruos pero ese lugar aislaba el resto del mundo, era un lugar tan macabro que cualquier persona así se crea la más valiente no desearía estar.

-Cobardes! - les gritó con todas sus fuerzas el joven. -Tu cabello brilló cuando hizo contacto con el agua antes de venir acá, enciéndelo y veremos por dónde vamos.

-El cabello de Juvia no es una linterna! Además no sabe cómo encenderlo voluntariamente.

-Vamos concéntrate!.

-Está bien. Juvia pensó en su padre y de sus manos empezó a brillar una pequeña estrella. Es hermosa pensó el chico.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Es una estrella!

-Juvia no lo sabe pero tienen que apresurarse.

Aún eran invadidos por las dudas, la puerta era como el mismísimo portón del infierno, dos esqueletos gigantes estaban incrustados en ellas y había un letrero en un idioma que no era de la tierra.

-Vamos!

-Si-asintió la joven un poco tímida Caminaron por un buen rato, el piso estaba lleno de esqueletos humanos y que decir del olor que superaba cualquier peste terrenal. Y aunque eso era deprimente seguían sin arrepentirse, Se aseguraban de hacer marcas en las paredes y de tocar los muros para no perderse, pero era inútil cada vez que salían de un camino tres estaban esperándolos y otros más y más. Sí, no había necesidad de decirlo estaban perdidos, totalmente.

De pronto llegaron a un salón, estaba decorado con sangre humana en las paredes y animales muertos en el piso y en el techo.

-¿Humanos? Pensé que ya habían aprendido, pero no se preocupen morirán antes de 1 mes. - Era un cangrejo gigante con pinzas que con solo cerrarlas podía quitarle la vida a ambos.

-Nos va a matar!

-Jajajaja los animales que vivimos acá no les hacemos daño a los humanos, no hay necesidad, todos se pierden porque los propósitos de sus corazones no son los correctos, no son merecedores del tesoro que guarda este lugar, por su ambición mueren perdidos sin nada que comer, confundidos y deseando jamás haber sabido sobre la existencia del cetro. Este lugar se mueve constantemente, es imposible que salgan de acá.

-Juvia y Gray no tienen sentimientos ambiciosos, ellos solo quieren salvar el reino del agua.

-Con que al fin el dragón de la tierra se decidió a atacar!

-Les prestó poder a los animales y por esta razón los dos monstruos pudieron salir de sus prisiones - Dijo la chica de cabellos azules.

-No importa cuales sean sus intenciones no les puedo ayudar a encontrar el cetro y salir de acá, tendrán que encontrarlo por ustedes mismos.

Gray se desesperó, estaban perdiendo el tiempo con ese hombre que no les prestó una mínima ayuda.

-Vámonos Juvia!.

De nuevo tomaron un rumbo desconocido, la estrella de Juvia era suficiente para iluminar el camino por donde iban sin embargo no encontraban el cetro. Divagaron por unas cuantas horas pero no encontraban nada, ni siquiera sabían volver al salón donde se encontraba el monstruo.

-Gray-sama...

Juvia estaba asustada, Gray lo notó y es que él también estaba asustado no lo podía negar. Juvia se desplomó y empezó a llorar, sabía que era un error el haberse metido ahí pero los que más la llenaba de rabia era que Gray estaba a su lado e iba a sufrir el mismo destino.

Gray se agachó y la tomo por la barbilla tiernamente. –Juvia no hay de qué preocuparse estamos juntos en esto ¿o no?

Juvia se sonrojó y es que tenerlo tan cerca era una hermosa sensación.

-¡Mira son humanos! – Eran dos animales indescriptibles jamás habían visto tales criaturas.

-Hija del agua – La criatura le hizo una reverencia. –Sabía que vendrías algún día para salvarnos.

-¿Salvarlos?

-Sí, tú nos sacaras de acá. Estamos atrapados desde que el cetro fue creado, la única manera de salir de esta terrible oscuridad es que tú lo encuentres.

-Pero no sabemos dónde se encuentra, estamos perdidos!

-Por eso lo trajiste contigo ¿no?, solo el amor verdadero puede encontrar el cetro y que más prueba de amor que un beso sincero entre ambos, es fácil encontrarlo solo tienen que darse un beso.

-¿Un besoooo? – Gritaron al unísono ambos jóvenes.

**Final del capítulo 4 Gomen por la demora pero estaba en semana de parciales, cualquier sugerencia háganmela saber por favor. Bye :3**


	5. Un beso

¿Un beso?

-P…pe…pero ¿Amor verdadero? Gray-sama no conoce a Juvia. Él no puede amarla verdaderamente. ¿No hay otra manera de encontrar el cetro?

El chico se quedó como una estatua ¿Un beso? ¿Amor? Esas preguntas pasaban por su mente, Él jamás se había enamorado ¿era imposible salir de ahí?

-Hija del agua, no es una coincidencia que este chico este contigo y que él no te haya dejado sola en el tiempo que han estado acá. Todos los humanos que han venido por el cetro se separaban no importándoles la suerte de la persona que los acompañaba.

-¿Abandonarla? ¿Por un estúpido cetro? jamás! - Lo único que tenemos que hacer es besarnos ¿Verdad? - pensó el joven

El color de su cara aunque por la luz de la estrella no se viera era igual al cabello de su amiga Erza Scarlet, Juvia desvió la mirada a los ojos grises del chico. El amor que sentía por él no estaba en tela de juicio, eso era algo claro pero lo que no estaba claro eran los sentimientos del chico y obviamente nunca saldrían de ahí si él no sentía lo mismo por ella.

Mientras tanto en un lugar no muy lejano el rey Dragón acompañado de su hijo y del ejército real estaba teniendo una feroz batalla en contra de los monstruos y de todos los que se habían vuelto en contra del rey.

-Padre, mi pierna ha sido aplastada por un tentáculo del kraken, necesitamos la ayuda de Juvia o si no será clara nuestra derrota.

El joven dragón tenía la razón sus poderes combinados no eran los suficientes, el rey estaba haciendo todo lo que estaba en sus manos para que las bajas no fueran demasiadas, castigaría a los rebeldes y volvería a encerrar a esos dos monstruos pero era una dura lucha y el rey estaba perdiendo la guerra, sus poderes no eran los de antes y los dos siniestros representantes del bando contrario claramente estaban llenos del poder del dragón de la tierra.

-Padre cuidado! – El rey dragón fue atravesado por un tentáculo del kraken mientras que lo aprisionaba con los demás tentáculos dejándolo vulnerable ante el dragón serpiente conocido como Leviatán que no dudo en irlo a matar en ese instante.

Si el rey moría no solo era la derrota para aquellos que lo apoyaban era el final de la era de paz y armonía que se vivía en el mar.

Sora estaba lastimado pero aun así trato de llegar al rey para salvarlo, era demasiado tarde no iba a alcanzar a llegar…. Se escuchó un estruendo! Hubo un momento de confusión.

-Siempre salvándote ¿no es así Wantley?

-¿Igneel? - ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Te salvo la vida y me recibes de esta manera? Vine a salvarte! mi hijo Natsu me contó sobre la chica y sobre el tiempo que había desaparecido su amigo. Espero no haber llegado en mal momento.

Aunque no había pasado más de unas cuantas horas en el reino del agua, en la superficie había pasado más de un mes, Natsu sospechaba de Juvia por esta razón me entere de que el Dragón de la tierra estaba planeando una conspiración en tu contra.

-Aún no tenemos el cetro para sellarlos y devolverlos a prisión.

-Mi hijo Natsu fue a ayudar a tu hija, solo debemos entretenerlos un poco más. ¿Estás listo para pelear como los viejos tiempos Wantley?

-No me dejare vencer por ti Igneel :p

Con la ayuda de Igneel la balanza volvió a equilibrarse, Wantley el rey dragón aunque herido le causaba problemas a sus adversarios ahora solo tenían que esperar un milagro, no más bien un amor verdadero de los jóvenes.

-Etto… Gray-sama Juvia entiende que usted no la ama, tenemos que buscar otra solución antes de que sea tarde.

No, no era eso, Gray pensó que estaba enamorado de su hermana cuando era Juvia fingiendo ser Ice, su sonrisa, su forma de hablar, todo lo que había hecho por él y aunque no se diera cuenta ella siempre había estado ahí, vigilando que estuviera bien, aprovechando cada sonrisa que él emitía. Tal vez si estaba enamorado sin embargo el chico no era bueno en estas cosas, sus padres no fueron muy amorosos y no tuvo un claro ejemplo de cómo se debía amar a una mujer.

Su labio tembló, intento decir algo varias veces pero las palabras no le salían de la boca.

-¿Le sucede algo Gray-sama? – Preguntó la joven que lo veía con un poco de preocupación.

-¿P…por qué dices que no te amo?

-¿Quién podría amar a Juvia? No sabe cómo es la vida, no es tan hermosa como sus amigas ni siquiera sabe expresarse correctamente.

-Eres una anormal! Pero me gustan las anormales como tú.

Creo que fue lo más romántico que ha salido de su boca en fin solo tenían que demostrar que era amor puro, amor sincero, lo único que tenían que hacer era juntar sus labios y esperar que la joven hubiera logrado enamorar el corazón de hielo de Gray. Solo tenían que esperar que su relación fuera tan fuerte como para poder salvar el reino.

Gray tomó de la cadera a Juvia acercándola a su cuerpo, quiso mirar su cara antes de tomar cualquier decisión y lo vio… Vio esos ojos que anhelaban desesperadamente su cuerpo, su boca deseosa de probar sus labios, la princesa del agua lo deseaba, había esperado tanto ese momento que no le importaba morir por Gray, ella….ella sí! Definitivamente era la única que había logrado enamorarlo y hacerle perder el habla. Hacerle sentir una rara sensación en el estómago, malditas mariposas no eran solo un invento de los tontos enamorados.

La estrella dejo de brillar y se apagó desapareciendo en las manos de Juvia.

-Gray-sama Juv…. Juv

No la dejo hablar, no había palabras que pudieran explicar lo que estaban sintiendo así que Gray lo explico de una manera mejor, la chica correspondió a su beso, moviendo sus labios tiernamente. No era un sueño al fin ese niño que hizo que su corazón se estremeciera la primera vez que lo vio sabía que ella existía y la estaba besando.

La luz llego al lugar llevándose con ella la oscuridad y todos los restos de animales y personas. Les mostro el camino donde evidentemente se encontraba el cetro.

-Les dije que podían hacerlo – Les dijo el monstruo que aún los acompañaba.

Se sonrojaron de sobremanera y es que ellos estaban en su mundo olvidando completamente que esos seres seguían ahí.

-Gracias señorita, ya sabemos dónde se encuentra la salida. ¡Somos libres!

-No hay de que Juvia solo hizo lo que tenía que hacer.

-¡Vamos! – Gray la agarro de la mano y corrieron hasta donde estaba el cetro.

-Es hermoso! – Era una vara enorme de cristal que en la punta tenía una bola de cristal donde se podía observar el mismo mundo.

-Tómalo Juvia y vámonos.

La chica lo tomo y siguieron el camino que la luz le indicaba como la salida, al salir observaron un cuarto de ejército del dragón serpiente y el Kraken.

-¿Así que lo lograron? Que lastima porque hasta aquí pudieron llegar humanos inmundos.

Un pez espada se dirigió a Juvia para asesinarla y así quitarle el cetro, Gray en un rápido movimiento se hizo delante de ella, dispuesto a morir por la mujer de cabellos azules.

-No Gray-sama de su cuerpo salió un chorro de agua que acabo con el animal antes de que tocara a Gray.

- Es increíble que el rey le haya dado de sus poderes a una tonta mujer y no nos haya dado nada a nosotros.

Era imposible acabar con todos Juvia había caído desmayada, usar tanto el poder de su padre le había afectado. Estaban acorralados no había nada que pudiera hacer, Gray abrazó a Juvia y cerró los ojos aceptando su destino.

Un golpe se oyó…..

-¿Gray estas bien?

-Natsu! ¿Qué haces acá?

-Es una larga historia, no te preocupes todo va a estar bien.

De sus manos comenzó a salir fuego, ¿Fuego en el agua? Si, el poder del joven dragón era muy fuerte y venció a los torpes rebeldes.

-No….no me digas que tú….

-Sí, soy hijo del dragón del fuego. Vamos antes de que sea tarde.

Gray tomo a Juvia y partieron inmediatamente al lugar de la batalla.

Habían muertos por doquier – Padre hemos llegado! – gritó el joven a Igneel.

-Gray es tu turno enciérralos con el poder del cetro.

-¿Mi turno?

-Si nosotros no podemos manipular el cetro porque los que lo encontraron fueron Juvia y tú y como Juvia esta desmayada eres el único que los puede encerrar.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Apunta a ellos y piensa en ella.

Todos los monstruos se fueron en contra de ellos, Natsu los alejaba mientras que Gray intentaba acabar con esa tonta guerra.

-Vamos Gray! – Era Ice su hermana vino a apoyarlo.

Gracias Ice si no te hubieras marchado jamás la hubiera conocido! y con esto en su mente libero el poder sobre los dos monstruos.

Cadenas salieron del cetro encerrando a los monstruos y enviándolos al fondo del océano. Todo había terminado, los rebeldes se rindieron ya no había nada que pudieran hacer en contra del ejército y menos en contra del cetro. El rey fue tratado rápidamente por todas las graves heridas que poseía, se recuperó muy rápido pues no por nada era una de las criaturas mágicas más temibles.

Wantley agradeció la ayuda de Igneel y de Natsu y castigo severamente a los traidores para que nada semejante se volviera a presentar en el reino. Por otra parte un joven estaba esperando que su chica despertara para poder volver a su mundo y llevársela con él.

-¿Gray-sama?

-Al fin despertaste! Nos deben estar esperando en nuestra casa. No te preocupes logramos derrotar a los monstruos.

Juvia lo miro y le sonrió tiernamente -gracias sin usted no lo hubiera podido lograr Gray-sama.

Gray se acercó y la beso como si la fueran a apartar de su lado. – Tu padre quiere que nos casemos acá Juvia. Pero primero tienes que aceptar ser mi esposa.

La chica por poco y se desmaya de nuevo.

–Aceptó.

La boda fue algo hermoso, Wantley le volvió a dar la vida que le había sido quitada hace 9 años a Juvia y le deseo la mayor de las felicidades sin antes recalcarle que podía volver las veces que quisiera, Gray se despidió de Ice halándole los cachetes y haciéndole una amenaza "amistosa" a Sora.

-¿Estás lista?

-Sí, Vamos

Y así los recién casados se tomaron de las manos y emergieron al mundo terrenal.

-Señora Fullbaster Virgo siempre ha querido muchos pequeños molestando por la casa. ¿Desea complacer su deseo? – Le dijo el joven con una sonrisa picarona.

-Jajaja ¿te parece bien unos 30 Gray-sama?

Se rieron a carcajadas – Vamos Juvia, te enseñare como tenemos que hacerlos.

**Bueno Fin de la historia espero que les haya gustado…. me tomo más capítulos de los que pensé, los quiero, hasta un próximo fic Bye :3**


End file.
